


The Road To Revcovery.

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Leo, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not Shippy, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: The road to recovery is long and often painful.Leo👏 deserves 👏 Love👏. She says before writing a story that is all Leo suffering. Markus is Leo's brother and you can fight me.





	The Road To Revcovery.

Where was it? Where was it! Leo's thoughts beat on the walls of his skull and it hurt like hell. He scratched at his old injection scar, it itched like bugs crawling under his skin, until it bled.

“Where did he put it!” Leo screamed. He had to find it. He frantically glanced around; eyes landing on the cabinet. He rushed over to it and ripped the draw opened but there was nothing. He threw the cabinet across the room so it slammed against the wall. He flinched at his own actions but didn't stop; rushing to the bed. Leo ripped the sheets off, the fabric groaning at the rough treatment then started clawing at the mattress. He ripped into it pulling stuffing and springs out to haphazardly chuck them over his shoulder. Nothing. He stumbled backwards until he tripped and fell to the ground with a crash.

“I need it, I need it, I need it!” He chanted like a prayer. Leo tore into his skin, the crimson racing down his arms until it started to stain the pure white carpet. 

“Leo” a voice called out to him, the person's features silhouetted by the blinding light coming from through the door he stood in. Leo's eyebrows drew together and he snarled. 

“You hid it! Where is it?” Leo growled, rising to his feet and grabbing the person's collar despite being shorter. The light now showed his face and the sympathy in the heterochromatic eyes. 

“There isn't any” Markus reassured firmly. He carefully pulled Leo's hands off his shirt. Leo shoved Markus into the door frame.

“Leo, this isn't you” he soothed. He took one of Leo's arms and sighed at the wounds. Leo scowled and tugged it back but his lips ticked down and his eyebrows fell. 

“I need it, Markus! You don't understand!” He pleaded. Markus smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on Leo's cheek.

“You don't. You don't need it, you're so much stronger” Markus comforted. Leo whimpered and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He scratched at his arms again.

“It hurts so much” he whispered. Markus held his arms so he could examine the damage. His eyes were slightly damp too.

“I know. I'll hurt but in the long run it will hurt less” Markus promised. The dam in Leo's mind broke and the tears spilled over. Sobs racked his body and filled his head as it fell onto Markus’ chest. Markus frowned as rubbed circles into his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Consider leaving a comment.


End file.
